parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Molosserz
Plothttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Asterix_and_the_Vikings&action=edit&section=1 edit UPDATE: I have now added the magnifying glass scene. I think I did a better job on this one than I did for the big shoe scene, but oh well. Hopefully you all like my interpretation of the perspectives of the dogs. This font: Ant's POV. Regular font (this): Dog POV. "Ah, good...here they come to rescue me, and to kill you..." Bala bluntly said. "Kill?" Z said, standing up after taking a huge dive. "Alright Spike, take care of that magnifying glass, it was expensive, alright?" Mark said, the father of Spike. "WOOF!" Spike barking, in which he ran off towards the sides of the path in the park, stopping in front of a stone water tap next to the bin, noticing a miniature ant's hill. Spike was only 9 years old, so he didn't have much going for him in regards to knowing what his actions meant for insects; he's got a huge obsession with them, and prior to coming here, he had asked his parents repeatedly for them to buy a magnifying glass, in which they eventually gave in. Spike raised up his magnifying glass, rapidly placing it over the ant hill, as he noticed two miniature brown ants colliding together as they moved somewhat quickly. In the midst of this, he noticed some more ants emerging from the ant hill. "Hey you guys-" Bala was cut off from Z grabbing ahold of her hand. "Stop it, stop it-" "Ouch, get off me..." "What're you trying to do?" Z asked. Bala shoved her arm out of Z's grasp, but it didn't do anything to prevent him from grabbing it again. "Ouch, get off me you little...twerp...-" "What're you trying to do-" "OUCH, hey..." Bala said, raising up her fist. "Trying to show me the best you've got?" Z asked, before being pelted harshly in the face from Bala's wicked punch, sending Z down to the ground harshly. "WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR?! HELLO?! GUYS!" Bala yelled, before hearing an alien-like sound as a large, giant circle shadow began hovering over her body. The ants marching down the ant hill had stopped, as a shiny, yet unidentifiable transparent flying 'machine' as the ants seemed to notice it as, had hovered precisely above their bodies; the sight was that shiny and bright, it gave off a gorgeous looking appearance. "W-Woah..." One of the military ants near the ant hill questioned. "W-What is it?" Spike kept his magnifying glass right over the ants as they seemed to stop; it was a hot day, and he was allowing the sun's light to shine right over the magnifying glass, but not to his awareness. He was laughing and smiling at being able to see the ants this close. He moved the magnifying glass lower as it looked like a flying, godzilla-like object to the perspective of the ants. One of the ants near the anthill began opening up his arms as if he was about to hug somebody, staring right up at the view of the gigantic object. "It's beautiful..." he said. Bala noticed a sand-shaded something holding onto the end of the object in question, not thinking much of it; she just stood there, with Z behind her, confused at what this thing was. (The sand-shaded something, being gigantic also, was the paw of Spike). "RIDGEWAY, GET OUTTA THERE!" The object suddenly stopped in place, as a steaming pile of orange had suddenly descended from the middle onto Ridgeway, burning him into nothing more than a crisp from the deadly heat being forced upon his tiny body from the magnifying glass. Spike had suddenly noticed that one of the ants had flipped over, completely free of any movement; he wasn't sure why it did that, but he noticed the other ants, so he moved his magnifying glass over towards them. (What he doesn't know is that he's just accidentally burnt that ant to death). Like a tornado, the orange heat of deadliness continued to empty down onto the ground as the object took up a ton of speed. The guard ants alongside Ridgeway before he was burnt had barely avoided it, running back up towards the ant hill as Bala made a run for it; Z briefly turned to her, and gasped at the object's steamy deadly tornado-like orange rapidly getting to him. "A-AH!" Z and Bala both ran for their lives, as the mastiff above them struggled to keep his focus on them; he was only a mastiff, though. It was like a race; the sound of burning had caused them to run faster than they've ever done before, prompting heavy breathing. Spike was fascinated by the movement of the two ants he was trying to keep his magnifying glass on; they looked like they were deliberately trying to get out from his magnifying glass. "SPIKE, WE'RE GOING NOW, COME ON!" his mother yelled, but Spike wanted a final moment to quickly see these ants. Because Z and Bala were so tiny as ants, they came across an edge that looked like a desert that was non-existent in the view of Spike, obviously due to him being a dog; Z stopped himself from falling down it, as there was a gigantic green tree below, but suddenly, Bala had ran into him unintentionally, sending them both dropping down like the skittles in a training dog Spike noticed that the two ants had suddenly made a run for a tiny green plant; he hovered his magnifying glass over it, but it was as if they had all disappeared; he hovered it lower and lower, trying to locate the presence of the tiny insects, but to no success; his parents eventually walked over to him to gently walk him back to the car to go home. Z and Bala began letting off air of relief, as they had barely avoided being burnt by whatever object that giant thing was just now. As they were tiny, they couldn't see the actual face of Spike, so all they saw was a floating, yet deadly object. (The only thing they saw was his paw) Big Shoe scene below Spot, a 17 year old mastiff, was leash collar muzzle and harness, as he and his mother decided to go for a picnic on the park near their estate one day. Spot was tasked with carrying all the food, and his mother was tasked with carrying the red and white picnic blanket, whilst also carrying essentials in order to kill any bugs that happen to land on the basket itself. Perhaps the most significant one of all was a blue fly swatter. In the end, it was a success; Spot placed all the drinks and food down after his mother had place the planket down as well as a basket Spot's favourite drinks at his disposal at this picnic was a can of Mountain Dew and a can of regular Pepsi. He hasn't spent much time with his mother as of late, so this was a nice way of spending time with her in the form of a picnic. Spot's casual store for this day were a regular pair of harness, as well as a leash collar and muzzle. His hair was all long and hair, but at the same time it was in a neater style than you'd expect from hearing the word 'long' and some pieces of his hair even dangled in front of his face it was that long. "Spot, have you gotten rid of that piece of gum on the bottom of your shoes yet?" his mother asked, as she stood on the grass near the blanket filled with various foods and covered sandwiches. "WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF" Spot barking, swiping his long hair out of his forehead. "Whatever, dog, just make sure you do. You don't want others noticing that. It'll make us look all sloppy and untidy" As Spot himself also stood on the surrounding grass near the blanket, nearer the covered sandwich, his eyes scanned the entire thing before he suddenly noticed two miniature brown ants emerging from the grass onto the blanket; he didn't react, but instead, observed them. He hated specific insects, but ants weren't one of them, because they're just helpless, tiny little creatures. However, they'd only be a nuisance for him if there was a huge colony of them near his shoes and paws. He wasn't just going to go in there and stomp on them, for that would be bare evilness on his part. Instead, he watched on with curiosity as one of the ants were...suddenly trying to bite their way into the plastic wrap covered sandwich, with the other one just standing there, watching the one trying to bite. Spot briefly turned to face his mother, as she was on her phone during all of this, before turning back to watching these tiny little insects. Without a warning, though, two wasps suddenly flew in from opposite direction intially flying together and this caused Spot to back up slightly; he HATED wasps, as did his mother. As a result, there was only one solution to this; the good old fly swatter, that his mum was coincidentally carrying in her grasp. Spot hurried over to his mother as the two wasps made a landing on the picnic blanket, closer to the small brown ants he had just seen. "WOOF..." he barks, shaking her paw briefly. "The fly swatter...we've got a couple of wasps on the blanket?" he added, pointing back over to the blanket, as various kids surrounding it ran around, playing together in the park that their picnic was situated at. His mother instantly looked like she was fueled with disgust at the mentioning of the name 'wasps' and as a result, she removed herself from her texting stance, held onto the fly swatter as tightly as possible, and quickly walked over to the other side of the blanket. As soon as she got near it, she noticed two wasps standing close together on the red and white material, next to their drinks, food, and various other picnic equipment. Little do they know however, that these insects, although looking incredibly normal in their eyes are actually talking and communicating with each other Spot himself was more determined to squash the wasps, but he stepped aside first to allow his mother to get the first and hopefully, the final blow on them. As mentioned before, Spot wouldn't want to stomp on the ants, but everyone hates wasps, and as a result, he wanted the wasps to die as quickly as possible, not intending on killing the ants at all. Wasps intentionally sting people, too. "You know...I..I guess I had imagined Insectopia...I don't know, a little differently..." She raised the fly swatter high up into the air as the two brown ants started walking back towards the grass, and then without warning, she swung it as fast as she could, right down towards the wasps before they could react, not realising that she nearly just killed the two brown ants in the process, as well. Z and Bala had quickly formed together as they noticed a giant object slamming down onto the ground surrounding them, killing Muffy in the process. They had barely dodged it after missing it by its holes. SQUAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHHHH She let it stand there, for a few seconds, before lifting the fly swatter back up...and the result was a dead wasp, with the other one still alive and well, moving towards the dead body. "Oh Muffy! noo! oh no...ohh..nonooo..." Spot, taking advantage of his hatred for the wasps, stepped onto the blanket and raised his right paw up into the air, before rapidly smashing it down onto the other wasp, well, before it flew off JUST in the nick of time due to time going slower for little insects like that. Spot didn't see the ants, though, so he's just accidentally stepped on them. Z had noticed a large, yet slow shoe roaring downwards with a huge collection of wind waving downwards in heavy portions like a tornado, after he and Bala had noticed Chippy crying over Muffy's death. "LOOK OUT!" BAAAAAAAAAAAANGGG Slowly...he raised his right Reebok off the blanket after moving his left one onto it as well, unaware that he's just stepped on the ants he's just seen, and subsequently getting one of them stuck onto the piece of gum he has under his shoe. Bala became stuck on what was a piece of pink chewing gum underneath the shoe. "Z, HELP ME!" As the shoe began ascending slowly, Z jumped up and grabbed ahold of Bala's arm, trying his hardest to pull her out. "ZZZ! OH NO, DON'T LET ME GO Z..." Spot peaked his head over his right shoe as he raised it up briefly, only to see that there's still a wasp on the blanket (this was Muffy's dead body, and Spot wanted to make sure this intentionally-stinging pest doesn't come back to life) Suddenly, Z couldn't hold on any longer; he was sent flat into the picnic blanket as this giant shoe had ascended higher, once again resuming the sound of a hurricane and a tornado to him. Without hesitation, in order to make sure that he's killed that dead wasp, Spot raised his Reebok back up into the air then rapidly sent it collapsing back down onto the dead body of the wasp. "GET ME OUT OF HEREEEEEEE!" Upon stomping back down, the other brown ant was unseen in his view due to how small it was, and as a result, didn't notice it rolling in a rapid circle due to it running from his charging downwards shoe. Z was sent rolling towards the left Reebok shoe of the human, managing to avoid being squashed by the right Reebok with Bala underneath. He stood back up, crawling over towards the same shoe with Bala to rescue her. "DOG, GO AND TAKE THE PIECE OF GUM OFF YOUR SHOE BEFORE THEY SEE, AND DON'T STAND ON THE BLANKET!" his mother yelled, as that one other ant was currently standing in between Spot's two paw as he stood on the picnic blanket. "WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF.." Spot barks, intending on finally getting rid of the gum under his shoe after numerous occasions of his mother telling him to do so. He looked over towards his right, where the bin was. He intended on scraping the piece of gum off his shoe with whatever coin he has in his pocket, if he has any at all. He rapidly took his right Reebok off the blanket and started walking over onto the grass, getting closer to the bin. "BALA!" Z had watched on with horror as the shoe with Bala underneath slowly ascended into the air, moving up and away from the red and white surface of the picnic blanket, carrying a cluster of wind with it; it thumped onto the grass subsequently. "OH, THIS IS NOT GOOD!" Z heard something pulling apart behind himself; this being the left Reebok from the picnic blanket, and he turned around to it. As it slowly moved upwards, the dangling lace had given Z an idea, but he couldn't think about it for longer than a second. He ran up to it just as the shoe began slowly ascending upwards, grabbing onto it and subsequently moving up into the air with the shoe. "WOAAAH!" Spot didn't stop walking at all, and as he was walking, those two ants were currently going for a horrific ride on his two Reeboks; in their point of view, he's moving incredibly slow, but to him, he's moving normally. He wasn't even aware that he had ants on his shoes. Z was sent sliding off of the lace upon the first gigantic step of the shoe he was on, landing onto the Reebok itself, shaking his head and standing up. He turned to his right to look up at the shoe with Bala roaring past, with her screaming providing a horrific and scary thought of being stuck on a giant that ascends high constantly. As he watched it, the shoe made another heavy thump onto the grass as the wind roared past Z, but then suddenly, Z felt the shoe he was on ascend up again, making him drop to his ant knees. Z watched on as the wind blew in heavy portions to his face, as he was being taken for a forwards ride on the shoe, but it didn't go for a full step; he coincidentally landed right next to the shoe with Bala underneath, but the heavy thump had once again caused him to slip down. As Spot was about to rapidly take his third step forwards with his left paw, his mother called on him from behind to ensure that he's actually going to take the gum off, which caused him to stop halfway, landing both his shoes directly next to each other. This caused Spot to briefly turn around to his mother as he was stood just one more step away from the bin, but to the ants on his shoes, they were so small that they couldn't even see the bin yet, despite Spot being incredibly close to it. Z looked on, seeing the opportunity to jump from this shoe to the lace of the shoe with Bala underneath. "WOOF WOOF!" Spot barking, turning back to the direction he was just walking, starting to raise his right Reebok up into the air with it's laces all over the place. Z, making a leap of faith, jumped off the shoe just as the right one began ascending; the lace subsequently was rising up, but he used his hands to get a sticky grip on it, being taken for another swing of death-ride as the wind made him close his eyes. The lace moved underneath to the pink gum, causing Z to get stuck with Bala. "Hi.." Suddenly, like a rollercoaster drop, the two of them watched as the giant grass was rapidly approaching, with heavy gusts of wind causing their cheeks to move back as the human made his final stomp, and arguably the fastest, to the bin. They collided harshly with the ground, but their tiny size had prevented them from being squashed on the shoe. Spot, after taking the last step with his right Reebok, moved forwards at last towards the bin with his left Reebok. "Z?" "Yes?" "It looks like this is it...just when...I was starting to like you.." Spot reached into his blue jeans to pull out a shiny penny, and subsequently, he held onto the bin before raising his right Reebok up into the air to expose the big pink gum he's got stuck on it. Z and Bala felt their weight ascend upwards as the ground was rapidly moving away; the shine of the sun was bombarding their eyes as their screaming was in sync with the shoe randomly overturning, to the pale light blue scenery of the sky. Out of nowhere, a gigantic, brown, circle shaped thing with a figure on it was slowly emerging to the ants, making them confused. "WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" Spot didn't waste time, and quickly, not noticing the small ants stuck on the gum, scraped it off with a slow pace, and as soon as the entirety of the gum came off with the help of the penny, he simply flicked the coin right into the bin in front of himself, before walking back to the car to go home. There you go, my two takes on the scenes with the dog in them. I know it's odd for me to update this when it's been listed as complete, but I think I should've done the magnifying glass scene ages ago. Now it's done, you can all hopefully enjoy what I've done. CastEdit *Z - Tosa Inu *Princess Bala - Boerboel *Corporal Weaver - Bullmastiff *General Mandible - French Mastiff *Colonel Cutter - Cane Corso *Azteca - Boxer *The Queen Ant - Great Dane *Grebs the Drunk Scout - Neapolitan Mastiff *The Foreman - English Mastiff *Barbatus - Broholmer *Chip the Wasp - Rhodesian Ridgeback *Muffy the Wasp - *The Bartender - Bulldog *Bugs at the Campfire - Greyhound *Psychiatrist - Dog Canario *Ants - Molosser Trivia: * This is molossers no voice * Category:Antz Movie Spoof Category:Olek Taszkun Category:Molossers Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs